winxclubsubbedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sussettey1/More Info
About Winx Club Winx Club is an Italian cartoon about 6 girls who attend Alfea College for Fairies and fight evil! Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame; Stella, Fairy of the Sun and Moon; Flora, Fairy of Nature; Tecna, Fairy of Technology; Musa, Fairy of Music and Aisha, Fairy of Waves form the Winx Club, working together to defeat evil forces like the Trix or the Dark Phoenix! When Winx Club first came to America, 4Kids was dubbing it. And if you know ''anything ''about 4Kids, you probably know that they censor cartoons when they don't need to be censored. Winx Club was no exception to this treatment. The plot was often altered to be less serious, and characters were written to be more one-dimensional. After that came the Cinelume dub, which was only released in select areas, but can easily be found on YouTube as the RAI dub. The Cinelume dub only covered the first four seasons, and was very accurate, except for the fact that they changed Aisha's name to Layla -- something 4Kids did as well. The Cinelume dub was accurate to the original, but the voice actor performances were very poor in the first 3 seasons. After season 4, Nickelodeon co-produced seasons 5, 6, and most likely 7, so they were the only ones that could dub the show for a little while. This is what we Winx fans call "the fall of Winx Club". Nickelodeon began dubbing Winx Club in 2011, but they made 4 TV specials to cover seasons 1 and 2. The first 3 covered season 1, and the fourth covered all of season 2. Sounds a little off, right? Yeah, they got rid of a lot of the character arcs that were introduced in season 2, so it mostly was about Bloom and Aisha joining the team. They dubbed seasons 3 and 4 normally, but still censored some stuff, like Nabu's marriage proposal to Aisha (they changed it to "Will you be my forever girlfriend?"). Aside from that, they did a pretty good job, until they started co-producing and obviously thought that Winx Club was for a really, REALLY young audience. Seasons 5 and 6 were dubbed by Nick, but Rainbow took their rights to the show and had season 7 dubbed by DuArt, even though it was still just as bad, if not worse than, as the previous two seasons. The DuArt dub is pretty spot on, and they are still dubbing the show. Winx Club currently has 8 seasons, with season 8 still airing, 2 spinoffs, and 3 movies, with a live-action spinoff and movie in production. About Me Sometime during this past school year, I realized that I know enough Italian to do some subtitles for Winx Club. I grew up with the Nick dub, but watched my fair share of the Rai/Cinelume dub as well, and I wanted to do this since I was 8 years old. That's why I'm taking Italian in school. So, I made a dailymotion channel. Then I realized that I could translate other content as well, and I made this wiki. I have seen almost every single episode of Winx Club to date, and I hope that I can get others interested in the show as well. After Nick aired season 7 on Nick Jr., the show basically died here in the US, which is such a shame, because I think that if people saw the show for what it really was, they might actually enjoy it. So, whether you're new to the show or have been a fan for a long time, thanks for visiting the wiki! Category:Blog posts